


7 Billion Years of Waiting

by Rainovia



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha Kaname Kuran, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Zero, Dominant Kuran Kaname, God Kuran Kaname, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kaname is not a all powerful, M/M, Omega Zero Kiryuu, Seme Kuran Kaname, Submissive Kiryuu Zero, There may be sex in later chapters, Top Kuran Kaname, Well maybe just a tad, kinda au kinda not, mpreg in later chapters, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 11:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16702045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainovia/pseuds/Rainovia
Summary: Kaname Kuran was not what people thought he was. Everyone thought he was the son of Haruka and Juri Kuran. When in reality he was the first vampire. The first Kuran in fact; but he wasn’t only that. No he was much more like a god. He created everything you see.However when a new soul is born that is perfect for him. He honors to love whomever it belongs to.Which it happens to belong to a certain silverette.





	7 Billion Years of Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> For everyone that has read my other work Blood and Lilacs. I am having writers block. Yes. It sucks. Greatly. I’ll post a second chapter when I finally figure out what to write for that work. And until then this work will have to satisfy everyone’s needs. Sorry for the super short first chapter but I’m playing around with it.

Kaname Kuran was not what people thought he was. Everyone thought he was the son of Haruka and Juri Kuran. When in reality he was the first vampire. The first Kuran in fact; but he wasn’t only that, no, he was much more like a god. He created all the different periods in time. 

Dating back 7 billion years, much longer then the humans thought; he had to deal with a lot of test run, making some other planets and complexly making an infinite universe.

It was difficult and took a lot of time. When he decided something wasn’t working with the dinosaurs when they easily destroyed his first prototype human. Well he was pissed when that happened and he just went ahead and sent a giant asteroid plummeting to the Earth’s surface. 

He then waited a long time playing around with different species, but just when humans were starting to hit it off and do better traveling in groups and collecting food, from there on out they were only going to get better. 

It was 8,000 B.C; he made the decision to make a new race far superior to that of mankind. Humans weren’t what he expected and he needs something even higher on the food chain…

That’s how he made the vampire race. After a couple thousand years of ruling his new race in his new form of that of a vampire, he got even more bored than usual. He was always busy creating things and pushing things along; pulling strings. But this time…this time it was different. He had no ideas. The usually colored canvas in his head was blank. He was bored to say the least, ao he decides to sleep on it; for the first time in his life he takes a long slumber. He of course only can sleep so long.

Once in awhile he’d come out of his physical body and check on the humans. He made ‘god’s’ and ‘goddesses’ to fit the many different religions and make sure that everything wasn’t going to ruin; and you can’t forget the different humans that went to ‘heaven’ or ‘hell’ which in all honesty was just a reincarnation cycle of the good souls and bad souls. 

He of course never judged the souls of vampires and werewolves and witches/wizards, fairies and other magic beings. Demons and Angels were the souls of bad and good human souls that formed into one to create a new soul, but they had to be compatible souls. This only happened when the souls were not reincarnated. He also created dynamics within all creatures. Alphas were the strongest and had the power of command; the leaders. Betas were normal for the best word. Well Omegas were just seen as the baby carriers and homemakers, but of course this changed over time and omegas gained more respect. 

Before he knew it thousands more years have gone by and many wars passed. It was around 1999 when a soul was born, one so pure that he almost wanted to eat it just to taste it’s purity. It was more pure than any other soul he’s ever seen. He decided from the day on he’d protect that soul. Love and cherish it. The light to his black soul. 

That soul belonged to none other then Zero Kiryuu.


End file.
